A Promise That I'll Keep
by momojinxie
Summary: There was no denying the connection that Lydia and Parrish shared. Marrish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Her Name Was Allison

* * *

Parrish was finishing up his shift at the station, he honestly had no idea what actually occurred that night. Between Meredith faking her death, and the supernatural display that just unfolded before him he was way in over his head. He packed away a few files of paperwork in his bag and looked up to see Lydia sitting down sighing outside of the Sheriff's office. _Had she and her friends been doing this the whole time? Dealing with this world all by themselves? They're just kids... _He walked over toward her and gave her a smile. "Need a ride home?"

She nodded and returned the smile. "Actually, yes." She shrugged sheepishly. She stood up, brushing down her skirt and following him out the door.

He opened the door of the police cruiser for her before getting into the drivers side. Whoever claimed chivalry was dead never met Deputy Jordan Parrish. He started the car and promptly began driving her toward her house. She remained quiet for the entire ride. "Lydia...are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah...the deadpool is over...we're safe now." she looked down at her knotted fingers on her lap.

"Then why don't you sound happy?" he raised a brow.

"I've lost friends far before our names were all on a hit list." she whispered. He could see a deep sadness in her eyes. She lifted her head, her green eyes meeting his.

"Lydia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it deputy?"

He smiled softly at her. "Would you like to grab dinner?"

She raised a brow and smiled at him, subtly licking her lips. "Are you asking me out on a date deputy?"

He coughed and adjusted uncomfortably in his seat. "I just mean that...um..well you've been at the sheriff station all night, and all day and I can't imagine that you've had much to eat other than some bad coffee and some stale donuts."

She laughed and nodded "You make a good point, honestly dinner sounds amazing."

"Great I know a diner not too far from where you live." he made a u-turn and headed toward his favorite spot.

"And how do you already know my address Parrish?"

"I...uh...do my research." he kept his eyes on the road. He could feel his ears heating up. He didn't want to sound creepy, but after their encounter at the Walcott house he did a little research on her. He had only hear about her reputation but it turned out she had a bit of a file herself. Such as witnessing an animal attack at a video store, being locked in a school with a killer, being attacked at the winter formal, and going missing for days and found wandering in the woods. He had so many questions for her, but he wasn't sure how much she'd be willing to share. He pulled into a parking spot and led her inside. He was greeted by a waitress before taking his usual spot at a booth.

"How often do you come here?" The banshee looked up at him from across the booth.

"Just about every night. The only nights I don't come here, it's because I had leftovers from the night before."

"That hardly sounds healthy."

He shrugged "Long nights at the station doesn't really put me in the mood to cook." He placed the menu in front of her, not needing to look it over himself. "Everything here is amazing, you can't go wrong." he looked up toward the waitress behind the counter. "I'll take my usual"

Lydia smiled before closing the menu "I'll have what he's having." she called out.

"Lydia, you and Scott basically filled me in on everything, but I still have a few questions. If you don't mind me asking."

"Sure, what is it?" she leaned on her hand and smiled softly.

The waitress placed a cup of coffee on the table, along with a glass of water. She had her usual greeting with Parrish before retreating back to the only other customer there.

"The cypher codes you cracked. You said the names were important. I know that your nickname, and Derek's name were the last ones, but The first one was Allison. Who was she?"

She smiled sadly before taking a sip of her water. "She was my best friend..." She looked back up toward him. "She was Chris Argent's daughter, and Scott's girlfriend...at the time Argent was all but thrilled about his daughter dating a werewolf..especially being that he used to be a werewolf hunter...and that one day Allison was supposed to take over and lead her family." She sighed. "She did everything to protect her friends, and I don't think she regretted any of her decisions. She was strong, brave, and she loved Scott with all her heart...she died protecting her friends...because of me..."

Parrish could see how much it pained her to say this but he could also see how much she needed to get this off her chest. Without thinking he reached out and placed his hand over hers. He knew the pain of losing a best friend, and no matter what anyone says knowing that it was his fault.

"Even though Allison and Scott had broken up before she died, I don't think you really truly let go of your first true love...Her sacrifice saved us all..." a tear rolled down her cheek. "And there isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss her, but I don't want it to control me, I want to be as strong as she was. I want to be able to protect those that can't protect themselves. I don't want to lose anymore of my friends." she gently squeezed his hand back.

He looked up at her and gently brushed the tear off her cheek with his thumb. "She sounds like an incredibly strong young woman, and I think she'd be so proud of everything that you and your friends did. The deadpool is over. We didn't lose anyone else...everyone is ok..."

She nodded "I know... but I can't shake this feeling that something worse is coming...I can feel that someone is dying..."

"I know I'm not a member of your pack...but I'll do everything in my power to prevent that Lydia...I promise." He didn't understand a lot of what was happening in that town and honestly most of it went competently over his head but if he could protect her smile. Then he was doing his job.

She smiled at him and nodded "Thank you..."

The waitress returned and Parrish immediately retreated his hand from Lydia's. He still had a professional image to keep up and it wasn't very professional to hold the hand of a seventeen year old girl. The waitress gave a small smile to him before placing the food in front of him. "Enjoy"

Lydia looked at the burger before digging in. As they ate dinner he looked up at her. The silence was almost too painful. Especially after talking about something so heavy, so he decided to break the ice. "Lydia, so you're a senior this year right?"

She took a sip of her water and wiped her mouth. "Junior actually." She could see the quickest flash of surprise in his eyes. She raised a brow and gave him a coy smile. "Disappointed deputy?"

He coughed almost choking on his burger at the sultry look she gave him. "No-um I was just wondering since you seem so..."

"Mature?" she smiled "I get that a lot." she leaned on her hand. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Do you have any plans after high school once you graduate?" He sipped his coffee and cleared his throat.

"College, Perhaps Harvard, or Columbia."

"Aiming for the sky?" he smiled.

"No, aiming for what I deserve." she eyed him before returning to snacking on her french fries.

Her confidence almost disarmed him, it's like she knew what she wanted and went for it. It wasn't a bad thing, but he was much too drawn to this young woman to be near her when she looked at him like that. She was right though, aiming for what she deserved, and she deserved much more than him. At least that's what he tried to convince himself of.

After they finished their dinner, and passed up dessert he drove her home. "Deputy, I shared quite a bit tonight...next time it's your turn."

He smiled and nodded. A part of him much too happy to know that there was going to be a next time. As he pulled up in her driveway he frowned. The house was completely dark, the porch lights weren't on, and the only car parked in her driveway was her own. "Lydia is no one else home?"

She unbuckled her seat belt "No, my mom has a date, so I doubt she'll be home at all." She shrugged and grabbed her purse. "Thanks for dinner."

"Let me walk you to the door."

"You really don't have to it's fine-" before she could even finish he had already exited the car and opened the passenger side door for her. She shook her head before following him toward the door, she fished in her purse for the keys but noticed that the door was open just slightly. Parrish's eyes widened as he pushed her to stand behind him and drew his gun. "Lydia stay behind me." he whispered before opening the door and shining his flashlight, holding his gun with his other hand.

There was a chance that there was another assassin that didn't care that the deadpool was over, or one that set a trap before it ended. Either way he needed to ensure her safety. As he inched inside the house he flicked on the light switch and relaxed seeing Natalie passed out on the couch.

"Mom" Lydia hurried to her side to make sure she was ok, Parrish followed to stand by her side.

Natalie rubbed her temples and looked at her daughter. "Hey Lydia." her breath reeked of wine. "I had a little too much to drink" she said groggily before resting her eyes. The banshee stood up and covered her mom with a blanket before walking Parrish to the door.

"Thanks for everything tonight." she smiled, relieved that it was nothing more than her mother that was probably too drunk to turn on the lights, or lock the door.

He nodded "It's no problem. Goodnight Lydia." he smiled.

"Goodnight Jordan." she smiled before shutting and locking the door.

He stood in awe as the door closed. It was the first time she said his first name, it rolled off her tongue in an unfamiliar way but he loved it. No one outside his family called him Jordan. He played sports when he was younger and was always called by his last name, the same went for the military, and the police station. Up until that moment Lydia called him by his last name just like anyone else. He smiled and walked toward his cruiser, once inside he waited. Once he saw an upstairs light turn on, he started his car. He couldn't stop smiling the entire ride home. He realized then just how much he was drawn to Lydia Martin.

Lydia watched as the police car backed out of her driveway and smiled before getting ready for her shower. If she didn't know any better tonight almost felt like a date. Now that things have calmed down she was starting to realized how much she liked Parrish. She looked over at the photo of her and Allison sitting on her desk and smiled. "As far as I know he isn't a killer lizard, or a werewolf." she giggled before heading into her bathroom.

The few days had passed since then, he ended up rescuing Argent from Peter, and heading to Mexico to save Scott and Kira. Honestly it was bit more excitement than he had bargained for but he was more than willing to get into it. He had been staring at the beastiary that Lydia had given him for a few days, trying to figure out what he was, but so far had no luck. He looked up at the Stilinski men and rubbed his temple. "Wait so let's go through this again. Scott was bitten by Peter, then Scott bit Jackson and it turned him into an Nogitsune?"

"No, no no" Stiles groaned. "Derek bit Jackson and it turned him into a Kanima. I was the Nogitsune." he ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"Wait so then who bit you?" Parrish looked up at the too with genuine confusion.

Stiles eyes narrowed. "Are you serious? No one bit me!" He rolled his eyes "I was possessed." He turned toward Malia. "Clear the chessboard. We gotta start over."

She nodded and began taking off the pieces. "Got it!"

"Wait I thought you weren't on the chessboard."

"I am now, I mean I was. Ugh!" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't work like this." he paced and groaned.

"Wait I think I get it now. So Scott was in Peter's pack?"

"No, Scott was never in Peter's pack."

"But you said that when an Alpha bites someone they're in that persons pack. Like Scott and Liam."

"Yeah well Scott was never in Peter's pack. He was...I guess more of an omega, it's not really clear, but Scott was never in Peter's pack. Maybe consider him an extension of Derek's pack."

"But you said at that time both Scott and Derek were betas. There was an alpha pack, can there be a beta pack?"

Stiles eye twitched "What? What the hell? No. There is no beta pack. Scott was technically a beta but he was an alpha to his own pack...uh...a human pack."

"That makes no sense. Does Scott get extra strength from having a human pack? Wait does Scott get extra strength now? His pack has a banshee, a human, a werecoyote, a kitsune and a beta. Does he only get strength from Liam?"

"You know what I didn't write the werewolf rules. I just know how to follow them." Stiles let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know why you people think I have a degree in lycanthropy"

Parrish tilted his head and looked back to Stiles "Peter and Derek are born werewolves from the Hale family. And Derek's bite burned Jackson into a kanima and then a werewolf, and Peter's bite turned Lydia into a banshee, Scott into a true alpha, Kate into a werejaguar, and his daughter turned into a werecoyote? What's wrong with Peter, why doesn't he actually make werewolves?"

Stiles eyes narrowed as he glanced back at Malia, and to his dad. The werecoyote shrugged and the Sheriff shook his head and fiddled with his pencil "Don't look at me son, you lost me at kanima."

Parrish shook his head. He was going to study the bestiary with Lydia that night, but he wanted to get a better grasp of what had happened over the past year, so he asked Stiles to fill him in. Little did he know Stiles would bring a chess board with sticky notes all over the chess pieces. He looked at the time and shook his head. "I have to go, Lydia's waiting." He made his way out.

"Wait, I'm almost finished setting up the board again, but where do the Cora, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Isaac pieces go?" Malia held up the pieces and looked at Stiles.

Stiles tried to help her set them up in three separate: deceased and Out of the country. The Sheriff followed his deputy out. "Parrish wait."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you, but I'm going to anyway. That young lady you're about to go see, Lydia. I love that girl like she was a daughter. I love all of Stiles friends like they were my own, and pretty much actually consider Scott to be my son. Needless to say, that I'm going to be watching you like a hawk. She's been through enough." He sighed "Look, I don't know what you are, and it doesn't matter. Just...take care of her."

"Sir?" Parrish raised his brows. The Sheriff sounded like a father talking to his daughters new boyfriend. But Lydia and Parrish were just friends, no matter how drawn he was to her. "I appreciate your concern for Lydia, and I assure you, I'll protect her but Lydia and I...we're just-"

"Jordan" she called out to him from the door and waved, a smile graced her lips.

The Sheriff raised a brow. "I should get going." The deputy walked toward the door to greet Lydia and made his way out.

The sheriff shook his head. He didn't mind if the two of them decided to date, once she was old enough to legally make that decision. Parrish was a good kid. They were all good kids. And telling from Stiles stories about Jackson and Aiden, he was much better than her last boyfriends.

–

Parrish drove Lydia to his apartment, that wasn't too far from the station. She followed him inside and placed her purse on the couch. "Nice place" she looked around as he smiled shyly. It was neat and clean one bedroom apartment, everything in it's place as a result of years of being in the service.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go change out of my uniform." he made his way into the bedroom.

Lydia nodded and began to explore the room. He had a few trophies on his mantel from his high school days; mostly football. Beside his trophies he had photos of him and what looks to be his mother. At the very end of the mantel was a photo of him and a few other guys in the military. They looked to be in a desert. Despite their situation they all looked happy.

"That was my unit" he called out from behind her, she turned to face him and smiled. He changed out of his uniform into a green v neck that complimented his eyes and a pair of fitted jeans. "My best friends, and the bravest men I know." he leaned on the mantel. "One of them was from Beacon Hills."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him questionably.

"My best friend." he pointed to the man on his right. "Cam. He died protecting me." He looked down sadly. "I begged him not to go. I told him to leave me...bomb's are my specialty...Cam was a sniper...but instead of letting me disarm the bomb, he took it as far away from me as possible...There wasn't enough time for me to disarm it...but I'd rather have tried to." She looked up at him with wide eyes. Surprised that he'd been so forthcoming about this information. "Through coincidental circumstances he's one of the reasons I met you."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly she understood how he was able to look at her with such understanding the other day. He knew exactly how she felt.

"His full name was Camden Lahey."

"Isaac's brother?"

He nodded "He felt bad for everything that he put Isaac through...everything that he let their dad put him through...One of the reasons he joined was so that he could be a better person, a selfless person, and so once he came back he could protect what was important...I didn't get a chance to actually speak to Isaac properly...when I finally met him it was after Allison had died and...he had gone through enough." He turned to her and smiled. "There, now we're even"

"Even?" she arched a brow.

"You shared last time, so I shared this time." he smirked and held of the bestiary. "Now let's get started."

Half the day had gone by and they hadn't made much progress, the bestiary was huge and each page had another supernatural creature on it. Some of them very similar others worlds apart. Parrish sighed. "Ok, let's rule out what I'm not." He looked toward her "I am not a werewolf because as far as I know I don't lose control on the full moon."

"Right, ultimately that also rules out werecoyote, and werejaguar." she nodded beside him on the couch.

"And I'm also not a banshee, since I don't hear voices or are drawn to dead bodies."

She rolled her eyes "Thanks"

He gave her a sheepish grin "I'm sorry, but what else do banshee's do?"

She raised her brows "You think I know?" he shrugged and she sighed. "All I know is that I can feel when someone is going to die. Sometimes it's literally the moment before, other times it's weeks before...I have a really loud scream, and I'm immune to things like a werewolf bite, and kanima poison."

"Immunity?"

"Mhmmm" she hugged her knees. "I'm not sure what else I'm immune to, just learned those through experiences."

He nodded "Alright well I'm also not a homicidal lizard so that rules out kanima."

"Well, the kanima doesn't know it's a kanima so you could be a homicidal lizard and just not know it yet. However judging on the lack of murders I'd say your guess is a safe one."

"Noted. And well I'm not a windigo because well...I'm not a cannibal."

"I don't think it actually counts as cannibalism since they're not humans." she chimed playfully.

"Lydia seriously." he tossed the couch pillow at her and chuckled. "And well, I'm not a kitsune because I don't have electrical powers."

"Actually...we can't rule that one out yet. There are twelve different types of kitsune and they're all different from one another. Some of them are elemental based and others extend farther than that. Fire couldn't harm you like electricity can't harm Kira. I'm not saying that you are, but it is possible that you are some form of fire kitsune, and Argent mentioned that he saw that your eyes were glowing orange." she leaned her head on knees. "And you were able to remove a pole that Peter bent from Argent so I'd say there's some supernatural strength there."

"So you think I'm a fire kitsune?" his eyes widened. It seemed so simple that he could possibly be that.

"I think it's in the realm of possibility, and I like to keep an open mind." her tone partially mocking his.

He raised his brows and smirked "Oh do you now?"

"I do" she giggled. "Seriously."

"I think you're enjoying making fun of me." he smiled and closed the bestiary.

"Maybe just a little." she eyed him and moved closer.

He found himself moving in closer to her before sighing. "Are you hungry? Because I'm starving." he got off of the couch and grabbed his leather jacket hanging on the coat rack. "Let's grab dinner, my treat. We can go to the diner again."

She frowned briefly before standing up and grabbing her purse. "Now deputy do you really think you should be going out every night like that? How about a home cooked meal?"

"I don't have much when it comes to groceries." Ever since the dead pool started he just hadn't found the time do something as trivial as shopping.

"Then let's grab some things from the store and I'll cook something."

"You cook?" he eyed her in disbelief.

"I have an IQ of 170, and cooking is basically chemistry." she grabbed her car keys and opened the front door. "I'll drive" she chimed.

He followed her to the car and smiled. _She is an amazing woman. _Then it hit him, he didn't know how he managed to keep forgetting the fact that she was only seventeen. Once they arrived at the store he grabbed a cart and followed inside. It was almost eight at night so there weren't too many people at the store, since it was about dinner time.

"Stir fry ok?" she looked back at him. Stir fry was the quickest thing to whip up with limited groceries, and it was delicious.

"That sounds good."

She made a mental checklist of what she'd needed before going to the produce aisle and picking up a few veggies and filling the cart with them. Everything felt so domestic, shopping together, the idea of cooking dinner, spending the day together. It was almost uncomfortably domestic. He had a few girlfriends over the years but none of them were really marriage material, none of them wanted to be. But there he stood in a grocery store with the most inspiring, beautiful, intelligent, and passionate young woman he has ever met shopping for ingredients. He could instantly picture a future with her, of nights just like this. But she was only seventeen. Almost seven years younger than him.

"Jordan" she called his name and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

She gestured toward the higher shelf of soy sauce. "Can you please get that for me?" Even in her heels she was too short to reach it. He stood behind her and grabbed it, handing it to her. "Thanks" she placed it in the cart and made her way toward the meat.

Once they returned home he set the groceries on the counter and unpacked them as Lydia made her way through the apartment looking for a few pans and oil. He diced the chicken as she seasoned the veggies, while the rice cooked. Occasionally they bumped, or brushed into each other because of the close proximity of the kitchen. Each time they did he smiled shyly and she giggled.

After dinner he cleared the table and they shared the responsibility of washing the dishes. She washed and he dried and they put the plates away together. He watched her glance at the time before looking for her shoes that she discarded by the door when they came back from shopping. It was almost midnight. Where had all the time gone? And why didn't he want her to leave?

She slipped her wedges back on and grabbed her purse. "I guess I should get going." As she waited by the door he stood there, rubbing the back of his head. He really didn't want her to go. She eyed him as if she wanted to say something.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that...?" he couldn't help, but stare at her lips. They were full, and pouty and parted ever so slightly. Almost on cue she subtly licked them.

"Like what?" she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

His eyes narrowed "Like...you want me to kiss you." his words barely a whisper.

"Would that really be such a bad thing...?" she took a step closer to him.

He leaned in closer his nose brushing hers before he sighed and pulled away. "Yes...it'd be a very bad thing." his shoulders slumped. "You're only seventeen, this isn't right. I'd be taking advantage of you, ruining your virtue, abusing my power."

"Jordan" she placed her hands on his face to calm him. "I'm almost eighteen, you're not taking advantage of me or abusing your power, because I want you to kiss me, and to be honest I'm not all that virtuous to begin with."

"Lydia...I-"

She tip toed and pressed her lips against his, silencing his protest. She felt him hesitate for a moment before eventually giving into the kiss. It was slow, and gentle. Almost as if he was dealing with something delicate. His hands cupped her face, holding her close as he moved his lips against hers.

He gently pushed her back against the door and gasped as she tugged on his lower lip. His mouth opened from the tug and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, running it against the roof of his mouth. He groaned and pulled away panting, still holding her face. He struggled to catch his breath as he looked down at her. The beautiful bewitching banshee that had stolen his heart.

"Goodnight Jordan." She eyed him and bit her lip before heading out the door.

"Goodnight...Lydia" he whispered, watching mesmerized as she made her way out toward her car and drove away.

To be continued.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that, there's much more to come. If you liked it shoot me a message, comment, review. Etc. and I'll be sure to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Like A Flame**

* * *

A few days had passed since their heated little make out session, and Jordan has been avoiding Lydia like the plague. Every time she offered to come over and help him go through the bestiary he came up with an excuse, he didn't want to lie to her so he actually took up extra shifts at the station. Anytime he wasn't at the station he was at Derek's loft going through the bestiary. He and Derek seemed to have gotten pretty close, and perhaps it was because they were about the same age.

Derek chuckled and set the beer down in front of the deputy. "You know you can't avoid Lydia forever." He shrugged "And I don't know if you've noticed this, but my loft is the first place that she would look."

He looked down at the beer. "I'm not avoiding her...I'm just busy. That's all." he pouted and twisted the top off.

"Busy drinking my beer? You realize that you can't even get drunk right?" he smirked and took a swig of his beer before sitting on a chair across from him. "Do you like her?"

His answer was automatic "Lydia is a brilliant and beautiful young woman, and we work well together. She's a valued friend and-"

"I mean, how do you actually feel about her? If you like her then just go for it, but if you don't then don't string her along. Tell her how you feel and let her know everything upfront. She may put up this tough act, but her hearts been through enough." As far as Derek was concerned Lydia was pack, and he wanted what was best for her. No one else got to hurt his pack members.

Jordan sighed running his hand through his brown hair. "I know Stiles told me about Jackson and Aiden..." He couldn't even imagine what that was like for her. It was bad enough losing someone you loved but to feel them die was something else.

"Well did he tell you about Peter?"

"Peter Hale?!" He almost choked on his beer. He set it down and sat up hastily, staring at the beta with wide eyes. "As in your uncle Peter? He and Lydia!? He's old enough to be her father! He has a daughter that is literally her age! They-" He stood enraged, prepared to go down to Eicken House and arrest Peter himself.

"Calm down Deputy. It's not what you think. I'm just saying that there was something, it can't be ignored. Peter...manipulated her got in her mind, tricked her into reviving him from the dead. He was able to do this by praying on her heart, charming his way in. She was vulnerable...Jackson dumped her without and actual explanation, blamed her for everything, he broke her...all of this while her mind was slowly snapping from the stress that the bite triggered. Her banshee powers were awakening because of Peter. It's all rather complicated, but given the circumstances it's pretty easy to see that Lydia has a pretty fragile heart...I'm not sure how much more of this it can take."

He looked down "We don't know what you are yet Deputy, but werewolves have mates and anchors. That one person that is absolute, and that person that can keep us grounded to our humanity, but everyone has a tether, the one that will pull you back." Derek paced around the apartment. "Lydia was Jackson's anchor...Stiles tether...and I can't even begin to comprehend what Peter saw her as but...she could be something for you too." He sighed "If you gave her a chance to."

"I had no idea..." he mumbled. He rubbed his temples before taking his seat again.

"Well, you can't avoid her, waiting for her to turn eighteen...go talk to her."

Parrish rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice form you." he crossed his arms over his chest. "Stiles told me about your little dating record. Two psychopathic murderers in a row, and now you're seeing Braeden? Whose literally a mercenary, I'm pretty sure she's killed someone before." He scoffed. "What's that thing that Stiles always says, Ones a incident, twos a coincidence, and threes a pattern."

Derek Scoffed "Yeah well, I'd tell you about Stiles dating history but there isn't much of one to tell."

They finished their beers and Jordan called it a night, as he headed home. As much as he wanted to distance himself from Lydia until he sorted out his feelings he needed her to help with the bestiary, since no one else was fluent in archaic Latin. Which he was still in awe that she taught herself because she was bored.

As he drove home, he passed Beacon Hills high school and noticed Lydia's car parked in front of it. _What in the world is she doing here...?_ He pulled into the parking lot and called Lydia's phone. It rang a few times before going straight to voice mail. He took out his gun and entered the school. He followed the sound of the music toward the only lit room down the hallway. As he turned the cornered he sighed relieved to see Lydia in the art room painting. "Lydia" he lowered his gun, putting it back in his waist band.

She jumped hearing her name and looked back at him. "Jordan? What are you doing here?" She placed her hand over her racing heart. "Honestly, she shouldn't be creeping around a school, waving a gun around."

"Me? What are you doing here? As many things that happen in Beacon Hills especially in this school, what makes you think it's a good idea to be here at night alone?"

"I wanted to paint." she stated as if it was the clearest answer in the world.

"And you couldn't paint at home?"

"I don't have an easel." she shrugged and placed her paint brush into the water. She smiled at the painting. It was another landscape piece, but the Hale house was softly in the background. "I was struck with inspiration, and I have the keys to the art room so I figured why not." she looked up at him as she prepared a new canvas. "So are you done avoiding me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you..." he whispered. "I was just busy that's all."

She stood up and walked toward him. As she inched closer, he subtly took a step back. She eyed him and grinned. "What are you afraid of deputy?"

"You're unpredictable...and I don't know how to deal with you..." His eyes softened. "You're like a flame..." when she looked at him like that, he couldn't help being honest. It's like she saw right through him.

She giggled before playfully tousling her hair. "Is it the red hair?"

He shook his head as he took in her gaze. "No... It's that stare... full of passion... unpredictable... dangerous..."

"I'm dangerous?" she raised a brow and smirked at him.

"Very much so..." he whispered. He knew that she was one of the few things that all of the military training in the world couldn't prepare him for.

"Deputy, need I remind you. You're immune to fire, so if anything that just means that you're fascinated by me, and a little scared but in the end you know I can't hurt you." She grinned, and returned to her seat, in front of the canvas. "Care to be my model?" She prepared a few new brushes. "I promise I'll behave. I'll even let you leave your shirt on. If you want." she winked.

He smirked. He wouldn't deny his fascination, or his fear of her. Most men in his position should be afraid of her. Lydia Martin was the type of woman that brought down congressmen."I-I'm not much of a model." he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh come on Deputy, it's the least you can do." she pouted playfully. "I mean you've ignored me for the better end of the week."

He sighed and sat in the center of the room. He wasn't going to tug at that string and open up an argument he wasn't prepared to have. He knew it was better to just simply give in to her request. "What should I do? I've never posed before." his shoulders slumped a bit.

"Look up, shoulders back, move your chin forward a bit and just sit still..." she began painting immediately. "So what have you been up to the past few days?"

He looked down but immediately corrected himself. "I had work to do at the station, that's all. It's been busy. Dealing with the extra cases that Agent McCall has had us looking in, on top of that having to work double to cover up anything supernatural and pass it off to the Sheriff."

"So you aren't avoiding me?" She raised a brow and continued running her brush over the canvas. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that I kissed you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not avoiding you, but...that kiss...it shouldn't have happened. I should have used more self control. I promise nothing like that will happen again."

Her shoulders slumped as a frown graced her lips. "Was it really that bad..?" she whispered, her green eyes flashing up toward him. "Kissing me?" She'd spent a good fraction of her life being perused, but she was always looked at like an object. Something to brag about, something to show off, but with Jordan he looked at her like she was precious, and not something to be possessed, but to be loved. "I'll have you now that it's the first I've heard of it." she joked. "Usually people enjoy my kisses, I mean-"

"That's not it." His head jerked toward her, his cheeks flustered. "It's not like that at all..." He loved the kiss, much more than he was willing to admit. "It's just..."

"I said sit still." She stood up and walked over to him. A gentle sway in her hips with each step. "You sure are fidgety...Models are supposed to stay still" She lifted his chin gently to look forward and she heard the slightest intake of breath. She softly fixed his hair and smiled down at him. "Perfect." she whispered. Her fingers lingered on his chin as she bit down on her lip.

"Lydia..." his voice stern, with warning.

"Relax..." She shrugged and sat back down at her canvas. You continued painting. "You don't have to treat me like a little kid Jordan."

"What do you mean?" he tried his best to remain perfectly still. For both their sakes. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle if she had to pose him again.

"You think I'm just some little high school girl with a crush on you, and you're afraid to lead me on." she dipped her brush in the brown paint and laid more of it on the canvas. "Well I'm not. So don't worry about it. You don't like me I get it. I'm a big girl and I'm not afraid of rejection." She bit her lip and glanced back at him. "But don't distance yourself from me because of that. I still want to help you."

It wasn't that he didn't like her. It was that he liked her too much, and to be honest it was better if she thought that he didn't. "I appreciate that Lydia...you're very..."

"Mature? Yeah, I know." she smiled and layered the background quickly. "Done. It isn't much, just a quick watercolor." she turned the canvas toward him. There was a simplicity about the painting, but it captured him well. Looking out into the distance. He truly looked like a protector.

"That's incredible..." He stood up and made his way toward her. "Have you ever thought about studying art?"

She shook her head "Believe it or not, I'm more into math and science. Art is just a hobby, and somehow it helps me concentrate my banshee powers." She cleaned up the paints and set her new canvas to dry by the window. "At least that's what I tell myself." Her shoulders slumped "I haven't actually been able to do it again since that one time..."

"Does it actually get better...once you learn what you are?"

She looked up and smiled softly. "I spent such a long time not knowing what I was...I felt so useless...like there was something I could have done...but I just didn't know how..." she crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought that maybe Stiles was right, and maybe I was a psychic..." She grinned at him. "I'm no psychic...I'm a banshee...sometimes I can see death coming...and if I can see it, then just maybe...maybe I can stop it...I can save someone before it's too late." She looked down and tucked a red hair behind her ear. "Others...they can't see or feel death...It doesn't matter how many enhanced senses they have...they can't see death coming...they're helpless to the inevitable...but...I'm not...I can protect them. Even if it's only with a warning...I can protect those who cannot protect themselves."

–

Lydia sighed as she unlocked the door to her house, once again her mother was out, and Jordan escorted her to the door. "You know deputy, you didn't need to follow me home." she grinned "And walk me to the door." She raised a brow "You can't help, but to be a gentleman can you?"

He shrugged. "Trouble has a tendency of following you...or shall I say that you have a tendency of finding trouble, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." he glanced around the yard and turned back toward her.

"Well since you came all the way over here, you might as well come inside."

"I-I dunno, I should probably go back home." he looked down nervously. He really struggled with the strong desire to be with her, and the nagging feeling to run away so that he didn't touch her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She grinned and grabbed his hand, tugging him inside the house. "Relax deputy I'm not gonna jump you." she eyed him before making her way into the kitchen.

He couldn't help, but watch her leave the room. It's like her very presence demanded all eyes on her. He followed her like a lost puppy and crossed his arms over his chest once he saw her pouring the wine. "Lydia" his voice was authoritative.

Smiling, she raised a brow and slid the glass of wine toward him. "Drink up, it's been a long day."

Walking toward her he moved in closely, his eyes searching hers for a moment. He grabbed her glass and poured it down the drain. "You're only seventeen..." his voice held such a heavy weight. A weight that said more than; you're too young to drink, but one that said; you're too young to be this attractive.

"That was a $300 wine." she whispered, she watched as his eyes were glued on her lips. "Jordan..." she moved her hand on to his arm, seeing the conflict that he was dealing with.

He swallowed hard as he took a step back. "I should get going..."

She sighed and frowned. "You could at least finish your wine..."

He shook his slowly as he eyed her. He found it hard enough keeping self control without alcohol in his system the last thing he needed was to add wine to the mix. "I-I should..."

She placed her hand on his chest and sighed looking down. "You're actually afraid of me aren't you...?" She peaked up at him and pouted. "Afraid of how I make you feel..." She took a step back and let go of him "You're afraid of what I make you want..."

He frowned, pained to see the look he caused her. "I like you Lydia...more then I should...but...you're only seventeen...maybe in a few years...but..."

She laughed and ran her hand through her red hair. "What if I don't have a few years? Do you know how many people...friends that I lost that never made it to eighteen...?" She turned her back toward him and downed his glass of wine. "You're new to this supernatural world...but for the past year this has been my life, and honestly I'm just as confused as you are. This last year has been hell, it's just been death after death, and something or someone trying to kill me and everyone I care about." She scoffed "Even when we win, we still lose...we always lose someone..."

He gently tugged her toward him by her wrist. "Lydia..." he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. For once he was going to do what he wanted to do. He's not going to think of the laws, or rules, or consequences. He was just going to do what his heart wanted.

She froze feeling his lips against hers but deepened the kiss. Tip toeing she caressed his cheek and pulled him closer.

His hands grabbed at her waist and picked her up, setting her on the counter top. One hand holding her face against his.

Her legs hooked around his waist, plastering him against her. His hand moved to tangle themselves in her hair. She gasped against his lips as he deepened the kiss. "Mmm...Jordan..." her hands slid down his chest as she began to hastily unbutton his shirt.

His hands moved to grab her wrist as gently as he could. He panted against her lips, pressing his forehead against hers. "Lydia...can we just..." he took a breath and placed a kiss against her hands aware that the sudden way he grabbed her had startled her. "Sorry...just...can we please just stick to kissing...until we figure out what this is...?"

She nodded with flushed cheeks. "It's a start." she grinned brushing her nose against his. "That's ok...for now." She brushed her lips against his, smiling at him through half lidded eyes.

He kissed her knuckles again before gently letting her go. "This isn't how I imagined this night going..." he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him hungrily. "It's exactly how I imagined this night going..." she played with the hair against his nape, while tugging on his lower lip. A low groan rumbled in his throat.

The sound of the front door opening caused him to pull away from her immediately. "Lydia, baby are you home?" Natalie made her way into the kitchen holding a take out bag. "Oh I didn't know we had company." she smiled.

Lydia smoothed down her hair and wiped her mouth with her thumb. "Yup, hey mom." She glanced at Jordan.

"Allow me." Jordan quickly moved to take the heavy take out bag from Natalie's arms and set it on the table. "Ma'ma."

Natalie raised a brow and looked to her daughter. "Well, if it isn't the young Deputy, thank you. Are you bringing Lydia home again?"

He smiled "You could say that. I ran into her while I was out and I just wanted to make sure she made it back safely."

She laughed "Well thank you kindly Deputy. It's nice having someone looking out for Lydia. She has a tendency of-"

"Finding trouble" he finished her thought smiling at Lydia. "Well, I should get going."

"Absolutely not. You're going to join us for dinner, there's plenty." Natalie began to unpacking the bag. "You don't mind do you baby?" she looked to her daughter.

Lydia grinned and hopped off the counter "Of course not. Please join us for dinner Jordan." she giggled "Come on, it'll be fun, and it's not like have any food at home."

He smirked and nodded "You do have a point...alright, I'll stay for dinner. Thank you for having me Mrs. Martin."

"Please, call me Natalie." she shook his hand. "You know what I'm gonna grab a bottle of champagne from the cellar. Lydia, set the table."

Lydia grinned being left alone with him. "Well...this'll be fun."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you planned all this." he smiled down at her.

She smirked. "I may be a genius Jordan, but even I couldn't plan for all this...not like I'd plan for my mother to join us for dinner." She grabbed a few plates and set the table. He set the utensils beside each plate, brushing into her shyly with each movement. She blushed looking up to him with a small smile.

Dinner was as awkward as Lydia thought it would have been. Natalie took a sip of champagne. "You know I can't remember the last time Lydia and I had a sit down dinner, much less when she invited a boy over."

"Ugh, mother-"

Jordan smiled "My mom was pretty big on sit down dinners back home so it's nice to have one again. Once again thank you for having me."

Natalie smiled "Oh that's sweet. Where are you from originally Deputy?"

"I was born in Illinois. I lived there up until I joined the army."

Lydia glanced up at him a small smile played on her lips. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I do" he coughed uncomfortably. "I'm the oldest of five. I have two brothers and two sisters."

"Wow big family." Natalie poured herself another glass.

"So you're used to being the protector." Lydia looked up to him. Everything about his person said he wanted to help people. Being the oldest of his siblings, serving in the military, becoming a cop. Unlike them he seemed more fit for this lifestyle. Perhaps he was what they needed. They were just kids that fell into being responsible for the whole town, he was someone trying to make a difference.

"I suppose you could say that."

–

After dinner Natalie found herself passed out in bed as Lydia said goodnight to Jordan. "Well thanks for putting up with my mom."

He chuckled. "Well it wasn't any trouble and I got a meal out of it." He looked down at her. "If you're free tomorrow, I'd like to go over the beastiary some more..."

"Like a date?" she grinned.

He nodded "Sure..." he shyly leaned down and kissed her lips. She tip toed to deepen the kiss, but it was over all too quickly. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

She smiled blushing gently as she stood against her door frame watching him walk back to his car and drive away. She gave him a small wave as he left her street. She hadn't felt that giddy about a boy since she was in middle school. Shy glances, and butterflies, Jordan was the complete crush package.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading please remember to review

Sorry it took so long to update, I lost motivation to work on it but then I was hit with inspiration since they started filming for the new season.


	3. Chapter 3

Friendly reminder: I started writing this pre season 5, however I may start to incorporate something aspects.

Also thank you so much for everyone that patiently waited for an update. I appreciate all of your kind words.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Stay With Me**

Jordan laid on his couch, a bowl of popcorn on his chest as Lydia sat on the floor. Her back against the couch, and the beastiary in hand. He tossed pop corn kernels up and into his mouth. "Wait, so what is it?" he asked with a full mouth.

She smiled looking up at him. "It's called a Barghest." she looked over the book "According to this it's a monstrous black dog, originating in England. It is said to sometimes to take a wolf form, or a man that vanishes in flames. It has fiery eyes, much like how your eyes glowed orange. It appears at the death of a notable person. It is said that it can foretell the death of an individual. That would also explain how you end up showing up in places that I'm drawn to, and since apparently being a banshee is hereditary, maybe being a Barghest is. Your last name is Parrish and this is some sort of death dog. It is even told that it would escort young women home to protect them...hmmm that sounds just like a certain deputy I know..."

He raised a brow "So...let me get this straight? You think I'm a dog?" he couldn't help but to sound just slightly offended.

"Scott's a wolf, Kira's a fox, and Malia is a coyote. Is it really all that weird?" She raised her brow. "Honestly it's the closest thing that I can find matching your description."

"But...not a stray death dog? But like some kind of banshee death dog?"

"That would explain how you're drawn to me." she smirked gazing up at him.

"I guess it could...but I could think of a couple other reasons to be drawn to you." he leaned down brushing his lips against hers. "But lets not close the door on the fire kitsune thing. There is something a little cooler about being a Japanese fire fox than a big black dog. Besides Kira doesn't have to do a weird transformation on the full moon so I'm all for that."

"Yeah well aside from Kira my experience with Japanese foxes aren't that great." She smiled against his lips and gently brushed his hair down with her fingers.

He caressed her chin and smiled at her "Whatever I am...I'm glad I have you helping me." He leaned his forehead against hers. "It's nice not feeling alone in this...To know that someone else had to deal with this same thing."

She smirked "Yeah well, I'd be glad if you weren't tossing popcorn all over the place and getting it in my hair." she shook her hair free of a few kernels. He chuckled and pulled her into a playful kiss.

The past few days had been good between them. This relationship was new and they knew that they had to keep it a secret because of her age and his standing in the community, but her friends knew about it. Mostly because Scott could literally smell Parrish on her all the time. Her relationship with Parrish had been a relatively innocent one especially compared to her usual ones. They weren't intimate but they were still very close. She usually spent majority of her nights cuddled close to him watching a movie, eating dinner and going over the beastiary.

"C'mere" He smiled standing up, taking her by the hand, and pulling her close.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"We've been at this for hours and all we got is big black death dog." He chuckled pecking her forehead. "I think we've earned a break." He pulled her by her waist into his body. "For both our sakes."

"And by break, you want to have a dance?" she smiled and looked up at him.

"Why not? When was the last time you actually just danced?" he began to sway her.

She closed her eyes leaning her head on his chest, moving with him. _The last time I danced... _"The last time I danced was the night of the winter formal last year..." she whispered.

He grinned "Let me guess, you had hundreds of guys hounding you for a date and you ended up going with the captain of the Lacrosse team in a fancy limo."

She glanced up at him, before moving to bury her head in his chest taking in his scent. Her grip tightening just slightly. "Actually, I was dumped not too long before that, my best friend ended up going with my ex boyfriend, the co-captain of the lacrosse team and I ended up going with Stiles." That night seemed so trivial. She was just a high school girl going to a dance. She worried about what her hair was going to look like, what dress to wear and how perfect her shoes were. "I...I guess it was my last night of being human...if I was ever considered human." she whispered. "That was the night Peter bit me."

"Lydia...I-I'm sorry." he pulled away and looked down at her. "I'm sorry..." he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"It's ok..." she gave him a small sad smile. "I'm over it..." she continued dancing. "Things change...you move on." If she could change a single thing about that night she wouldn't. If she was never bitten she probably would have never been let in on this whole other side of life. She would have been even more helpless.

He smiled and twirled her before pulling her closer. "Well a woman like you should dance more often." His grip on her now was more secure. As if he was trying to protect her from her bad memories. There's nothing he could have done about that night, but he sure as hell wouldn't let anything like that happened to her again.

"I think that can be arranged." she grinned as she swayed, her back against his chest and his arms around her waist.

His head moved to rest in the crook of her neck. "Mmm...you smell nice...Is that a new perfume?"

"It is~" she chimed and looked up at him, moving in closer to kiss him.

He smiled pecking her lips softly. She slipped her hands into his hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers.

"So where did you learn to dance?" she continued swaying with him. "Was it with some girl you left behind in Illinois?"

He smiled "Actually it is." He felt her body stiffen ever so slightly. He kissed the top of her head. "My mother loved to dance."

She blushed in embarrassment, thankful that he couldn't see her face. "Oh...well then that's sweet." They danced for what felt like forever.

She glanced at the radio after hearing it skip a few times, but Jordan seemed to pay it no mind and continued swaying. A lower voice caught her attention and the music seemed more ominous. She froze for a moment and pulled away from him, staring at the radio. "Lydia...? Are you ok?"

She tilted her head moving closer to the radio. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what? Lydia?" He stepped closer "The radio?"

"This song...it...it sounds like...death..." she ran her hands over the radio, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "It's..." her finger tips moving against the radio knobs, turning it up louder. "It sounds like..."

"Lydia...what song?" he slowly approached her. "The radio isn't on?"

"What?" She looked around and realized that the radio wasn't even plugged in. "No..." she gripped her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I hear him..." she dropped to her knees and covered her ears. "He's...he's hurt... he-"

"Lydia! Are you ok? what do you hear? Who do you hear?" he hurried to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Peter..." she whispered. "Peter he-" she gasped before a loud ear piercing scream. Parrish covered his ears cringing as she relinquished all the air in her lungs before slouching over limp.

–

The pack gathered at Parrish's house Lydia sat on the couch. It didn't take long for them all to gather as Lydia's wail was heard throughout all of Beacon Hills. Derek paced hanging up the phone. "Well I just got done talking to Braeden. She and Morell went to check on Peter at Eicken and they have no idea where he is. There is no forced entry or exit and nothing on any of the cameras."

"Why wasn't police notified that they lost a patient?" Scott looked over to him.

Stiles sighed. "Because that whole floor is off the books. Peter Hale was never officially checked into Eicken house, therefore he never went missing. What are we doing now?"

"Peter knows not to mess with Scott. He can't beat him. He isn't foolish enough to attempt again unless he knew he had the upper hand." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

Scott furrowed his brows. "You already made up your mind haven't you?" He recognized the looks in Derek's eyes. They were the look of a man that wasn't going to change his mind.

He nodded. "Yeah...Braeden and I are going to go find him. If Lydia's vision is right then he's off injured someplace so he can't get too far. I don't know how he got out but I feel like there's something bigger happening at Eicken."

After there meeting Stiles and Scott left to investigate Eicken, and Parrish opted for driving Lydia home so that she could rest. He's never had the chance to witness her banshee scream before. The power behind it, and how it left her absolutely drained of energy and in a daze. Hearing her scream felt like every nerve in his body was going to explode. Scott mentioned that it could have been because of supernatural hearing and being so close to her when it happened but it felt like so much more.

He escorted her into the house and to her room. She seemed to be doing much better now that she had calmed down. She walked into her bathroom to change into something more comfortable and Jordan walked around her room. Checking for anything and everything. Years of military and police academy training conditioned him to do so as second nature. He heard her bathroom door open as she walked out of it. His back was still toward her. "You know I never imagined your room to look like this. It looks so normal."

She smiled and walked beside him as he looked out of her window. Wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well, what did you imagine my room looking like?"

He smirked down at her and led her toward her bed. "Never mind that, you should get some sleep."

She sighed and hugged her knees. "I don't want to sleep right now..." It wasn't uncommon for her to be plagued by nightmares especially if her vision involved Peter. She noticed him glancing toward the door. Her hand reached out for his, gently caressing his fingers. "Stay with me..." she whispered.

"Lydia..."

She tugged his hand down toward her, pulling him on to bed with her as she pressed her lips against his. She couldn't help but have this unexplainable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something told her that her vision of Peter was so much more than what was on the surface. Something told her it was more about Eicken House and less about Peter. But she couldn't explain it and didn't want to lead them on a while hunt through Eicken without a more solid feeling. As for now she wanted- no needed a distraction.

He caught himself with his arms to keep from putting his full weight on her as he returned her kiss. This kiss was rather desperate unlike the others. Like she was seeking something. Rather it was company, solace, or understanding he wanted to give it to her. He cupped her face, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She tugged on his upper lip as her hands tugged at his shirt.

"Lydia..." he groaned and pulled back a bit. "Don't..."

She quieted him by kissing him deeper and tugged him closer by his hair. "Jordan please..."

He kissed her a little harder before pulling away to collect his thoughts. "We discussed this..." he mumbled. "We had a deal.." he brushed his lips against hers.

"I know I promised to wait until I was eighteen but...you didn't give me much of a choice either..." she pouted and gazed up at him.

"You promised."

Her hands slid up his abdomen, and stopped as she noticed the stern look in his eyes. "Fine...I'll behave...just..." she sighed "Can you just stay a little while longer...? I don't want to be alone..."

He nodded and kissed her forehead before rolling off of her and laying on his side. His hand moved down her arm, before intertwining his fingers with hers. "I'll stay for as long as you want me to." He pecked her fingers before she moved to settle closer to his chest. This was how they ended up most nights anyway. Just together, enjoying each others company.

A few weeks had passed, there hadn't been word on Peter's whereabouts, nor had there been any other visions from Lydia. Once again things seemed to be returning to normal. That being said there was no more progress on what Parrish could be.

Lydia arrived at the police station. "Hey Sheriff" she knocked on his door, and poked her head in. She held up a bag. "I brought lunch." She'd been going to the station so often she got into the habit of bringing the Sheriff a healthy lunch. Stiles was constantly worried that his dad wasn't eating right, so she took it upon her self to make him a delicious lunch. Knowing that he had a much harder time saying no to Lydia then he did at Stiles.

"Thanks sweetheart, happy birthday by the way." he smiled, looking up from his paperwork. "Parrish is in the break room."

She grinned and placed his lunch on his desk. "Thanks, and I know how you missed the taste of french fries so I baked you some sweet potato fries."

"Thank you." he called out as she left for the break room.

She opened the door to the break room and smiled seeing Jordan sipping on his coffee. "Hey." she chimed.

He turned around surprised and set down his coffee. "Hey, Happy birthday." He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as soon as he saw her.

She hurried to him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She tip toed to kiss him but he pulled away.

He looked down at her, quickly returning the hug before pulling her off. "Lydia, I'm at work."

She frowned "Yeah, well you were the one who was so stuck on me turning eighteen...well I made it. It's a milestone." she grabbed his hand. "I'm having a party tonight...You're coming right?"

"Lydia I'm still a cop. I'm sure your friends don't want me there, witnessing all of their underage drinking. Not to mention we've all been briefed about your party and we're all on stand by tonight in case anything happens." he smirked as he rubbed her shoulders "Your parties are pretty legendary."

She smiled "All the more reason for you to be there..." she pouted "Jordan...please..." she leaned closer to him, brushing her nose against his. "I'm finally eighteen...we're not breaking any laws."

He brushed his thumb against her cheek and pecked her forehead. "I"m still at work. It's inappropriate."

"Do you ever get tired of being so blandly by the book?" she eyed him and bit her lip subtly.

"Lydia..."

"If you don't want to go just tell me." she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not that, I just don't want things to get too out of hand."

"Out of hand? Like what having people actually see us together? Like we're a couple or something?"

"Don't say it like that...you know I love being with you."

"As long as no one knows you're actually with me. I'm done being someones dirty little secret." she sighed, running her hand through her hair. She had to deal with it with Aiden and quite honestly she was over it.

"You're not my-"

The door opened and they pulled away from each other just as quickly. An officer raised a brow. "The Sheriff would like to see you two in his office."

"Sure thing." Jordan replied and looked down at a flustered Lydia. As soon as the other deputy had left he sighed "Do...you think Stilinski knows...about us?"

"I don't think he had a reason to...sure we spend time together but as far as he knows it's all beastiary stuff." she furrowed her brows. "But what if he does?" Lydia looked up at him.

"Then...we'll handle it. It's gonna be ok." He took her hand and gently placed a kiss against her hair.

They both made their way into the Sheriff's office. "Sir?" Jordan called out, and Lydia peaked in behind him.

"Oh come in, and shut the door behind you." he took another bite of his sweet potato fries. "Have a seat." The two awkwardly sat down across from him. "Alright so Lydia, you're mom gave me the heads up that you're having your party tonight at your house. First off how many people did you invite?"

"Pretty much the whole town."

The Sheriff sighed and rubbed his temples "That's what I thought" He turned his attention to his deputy "I want you there, undercover all night. You don't leave until it's over. I am not taking any chances after what happened last year."

Jordan looked to Lydia and then back to the Sheriff. "What happened last year?"

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. "I assure you, It won't happen again."

The Sheriff took a swig of his water. "According to Scott and Stiles everyone that went basically got drunk off of a punch that was spiked with wolfsbane and started hallucinating. Then Lydia somehow managed to kidnap Derek drag him out to the old Hale house, use his blood and ritualistically resurrect Peter Hale, which in turn also seemed to trigger all of this dead pool nonsense." he turned to the banshee sitting across from him. "Did I miss anything?"

"I told you it's not going to happen again." she assured him.

"And the last time you threw a party it ended with a werewolf being decapitated by assassins outside of your lake house."

"In my defense that wasn't even supposed to be a party."

"And when the boys and Malia went to a bon fire at the school they were almost set on fire. That one has nothing to do with you but, excuse me if I'm a little apprehensive when it comes to parties, not to mention that half the time it seems to be my men trying to kill people. Parrish is one of the few people on this force that I can actually trust and I want him undercover at your party. In case anything supernatural shows up or happens I can count on Parrish to try and protect you guys."

"Sir, I'm not too sure that's the best idea."

"Well Parrish if you can give me one good reason on why I'd risk the life of not only my son, but his best friends, who I also consider my children. In this town of werewolves, hunters, kanimas, and what ever the hell else there is I'd love to know it. Please tell me what is so bad about my idea, because I'm really getting sick and tired of the teenage body count in this town."

Parrish coughed awkwardly and looked down. "Never mind sir..."

Lydia rolled her eyes and glanced at Parrish. "Well this'll be fun."

To be continued...

* * *

Review please, thank you for your support and I'll be sure to update soon.


End file.
